Hopeful Easter and fun pranking
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Jack decides to help Bunnymund with Easter, but that does not mean he will skip the date he loves.


Jack smirked knowing this was the holiday that Bunny does best, Easter. Yet, today was also Jack's specialty, April Fools. Yep, the spirit with the record of the naughty list keeps at it with his mighty pranks. Jack starts planning everything he can for Bunny knowing he has to make runs to houses and back to his easter cave he can wait in the cave.

"Here I come ya Kangaroo." Jack says picking up his trusty staff and waving for his friend the wind to pick him up to go to Bunny's warren. Getting there was no problem at all for the devious little winter spirit however, planning so it will not screw up Bunny's easter was.

"Okay, wind help plan." Jack says to his forever friend as she blows some white glitter Bunny had to decorate the eggs around a bit until they fall over some pretty spring green and pastel pink eggs covering them with a pretty glitter.

"You are right Wind, I can do better with the glitter." He says forgetting about the pranks for now and decided to help the Easter Kangaroo as he calls him finish glittering some left out eggs.

"Here eggies come on." Jack whistles as they surprisingly come forward from the magic of the warren.

"Okay, you first." He points at a blue one being it is his favorite afterall. The blue egg comes to Jack as he scoops it up like he would Baby Tooth.

"Hey there, I think I am going to call you Eggbert." The winter boy said as he picked it up and put some erethral patterns with frost all over the egg to the point where it looked like glitter and ice combined with a icey blue back color to the once plain egg.

"Perfection if I do say so myself." He said as he put the egg down in a nearby brown basket with a white bow with easter egg prints all over it.

"You next." He pointed to a pink one. The egg hopped over much like bunny would as he also scooped that egg up and put fancy patterns all over and placed the egg he named Eggwin next to Eggbert. Soon enough Jack had the basket full to the brim with patterns and colors different than all the others like a snowflake. They looked truly magical like no mortal could have obtained the patterns even if they tried.

"I would like Bunny to try better." He said as he wrapped up the eggs with cellophane so when bunny hops to wherever they will not fall out.

"Hey, ya dingo why are you in my Warren during my holiday?" The Easter Bunny hops angry to the winter spirit.

"Here Bunny, I just decided to help you out." Jack said giving Bunny the special easter eggs he made.

"Thanks you bloody snow cone, but what are you planning."

"Me planning never." Jack said leaning against his staff looking offended.

"Sure, if you mess with my holiday you are going down Frost." The rabbit glared at the fellow guardian tempting him to try something.

"One more thing Bunny."

"What do you want now!" The pooka asked a bit angered by the fact he knew the winter spirit was indeed planning something while he has a million more eggs to hide around the world in a matter of time.

"Look up." Is all Jack said before pushing him in the pink dye nearby making the giant pooka hot pink.

"You bloody Showpony I'll show ya I warned you about messing with my Holiday!"

"Bye Miss. Easter Kangaroo." Jack flutters his hand before speeding out with winds as Bunny grabs the eggs Jack decorates and a ton more following the Guardian of hope down the rabbit hole.

Jack exits to fly around watching the kids have fun as they find the easter eggs.

"Look mom, I found a pretty blue one!" A female voice yells around the age of nine.

"That is really pretty dear." She says while they both inspect the egg as it glistens in the sunlight.

"I do not think I have ever seen one like this." The mom says while the kid looks at it in pure awe.

"Blue is now my favorite color mom."

"What happened to pink?" The middle aged brunette asked.  
" Blue is more...what is that word dad used the other day?"

"Mysterious." The mother gave an answer to her daughters question.

"Yes, mysterious." The kid said smiling.

This is why Jack loved to be immortal at times to see kids and adults faces light up with joy as they see how much fun and wondrous things can be. It was nearing dark as jack realized Bunnymund most likely is back at his warren. He was stopped by a boys voice talking to his sister.

"Told you the Easter Bunny is a girl!" The younger girl told her brother who was sulking a bit.

"I still think it is a boy." The brother argued.

"No way, did you not see her she was pink, pink is a girly color Roy!"

"It can be a boy color Dani." He replied back

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh." The two bickered for the longest time until Jack decided he should see what Bunny is up to. The two kids reminded Jack of himself and his sister when they were around that age.

Jack came to the warren to see bunny all in pink fur.

"Hey, Bon Bon."

"Do not call me that you overgrown icycle!"

"How about Bonnie?" The frost child egged on the poor Pooka.

"How about I bloody make you shut up you drongo!"

Jack glanced up about to retort when he looked up to see the first egg he made today the one he named Eggbert sitting on Bunnymund's shelf with a protected casing around it to keep it good forever.

"You just had to dye my fur pink didn't you." He yells more at Jack.

"It is April Fools day afterall."

"Why you!"

"Oh, and Bunny happy Easter." The older guardians ears drooped a bit as he smiled at the newest guardian.

"You are welcome Jack."

 **(Happy Easter everyone, I hope it was as great as it could ever be! Have fun and know you are all great I wish you all a Happy Easter and Good luck with Pranking on top of it! Share your pranks here in the reviews if you want I am sure they would make many laugh. Every April Fools in my house we either put a rubber band on the sprayer of the sink or we plastic wrap the doors. Happy pranking!) - OrangeWolf4**


End file.
